


Only Thing We Know

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Rivusa, Song fic, pining Riven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Riven thinks about Musa.Only Thing We Know - Alle Farben
Relationships: Musa/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	Only Thing We Know

_ I'm feeling faded _

_ I'm running around and I'm stuck in the phase yeah _

_ Been like this lately, oh-oh _

_ I need a doctor to give me a shot so I no longer suffer _

The first time Riven layed eyes on Musa, he was fascinated.

She was a fairy, and yet so insistent on learning how to fight. That was rare because normally magic users tend to rely on their powers, deeming them enough (they are not. It's the reason why specialists are a thing, after all).

Yet here she was, swinging that wooden staff with more grace than the average first year specialist. She seemed small but fierce, an assessment Riven thinks true to this day.

"You like holding that big stick?"

He might have tried flirting with her some more because her face was pretty cute when she was angry but then he saw the bright glow of her purple eyes. 

A mind fairy. Just his luck.

_ And I need a lawyer, oh-oh _

_ 'Cause I've not been too good this time _

_ People say I lost my mind _

_ And I shouldn't be hanging with you _

  
  


"That the best you can come up with?", she asked, eyes not leaving his face and he could practically feel her digging through his head.

She was pointing her staff at him, glaring, but he already retreated, "stay the fuck out of my head!"

_ No I don't care 'bout what they say _

_ That don't mean nothing to me _

_ Nobody can do what you do _

_ You take me even higher than I have ever been _

That moment was weeks ago and Riven still finds himself thinking about her.

It's annoying, really, not only because he suddenly sees her everywhere - at lunch with her friends, on the way to botany class, lurking around the training facilities - but also because he is more distracted by her presence than he likes to admit.

_ I'm moving to your rhythm, oh, I feel it in my skin _

_ We're never getting sober, we're always letting go _

_ Still moving to your rhythm, it's the only thing we know _

_ It's the only thing we know _

Somehow, regardless of his best efforts, she wormed her way into his head. That interest, no matter how infuriating, is not because of her powers but rather despite them. He has had his fair share of fairies - and he certainly didn't discriminate against any type - but mind fairies he always liked to stay clear of. Noisy, meddling bunch.

He knows that he's fucked up, no need to comment on it, thank you very much.

With Musa, it is different.

Now he is actively fighting himself to avoid her, he can't help but being fascinated by her and that scares him.

_ You take me even higher than I have ever been _

_ I'm moving to your rhythm, oh, I feel it in my skin _

_ We're never getting sober, we're always letting go _

_ Still moving to your rhythm, it's the only thing we know _

_ It's the only thing we know _

Whenever they are in each other's company; and that happens more often nowadays, considering that Riven's only friend is dating one of Musa's suitemates; they fight. Bicker. Snarky comments flying back and forth. 

And Riven likes it. The way her eyes practically emit sparks when she gets angry. How she can actually keep up with his quips. 

Somehow, she's got him wrapped around her little finger.

Riven likes it and he is scared and he hates it. Like always when his carefully locked up feelings threaten to emerge, he puts a stop to it.

His preferred method for that, distraction with another girl (or guy, really at this point he doesn't even care anymore), is off the table after his… performance seems to suffer under said feelings. 

So he moves on to the second best method and gets high.

_ You're like a spider _

_ Spinning a web that is full of your lying _

_ I'm disqualifying you _

_ You're just like Bonnie _

_ And I'm just like Clyde and you know that you got me _

Of course his friends (how the hell did he manage to become friends with the group of noisy fairies? Fuck if he knows.) notice and of course they try to talk to him.

Why they send Musa though, instead of Sky - or even Terra - is a mystery. 

  
  


She sits beside him, on the small hill behind Alfea's main building where he is settled to watch the sunset (weed numbs his feelings but somehow makes him thoughtful), and doesn't say anything.

For a bit that is enough, he can ignore her, he did it before, it's not that hard-

"What do you want?"

She shrugs, pulling her hoodie closer around delicate shoulders as the wind freshens up, "why would I want anything?"

_ Well maybe it might be true _

_ 'Cause I've not been too good this time _

_ People say I lost my mind _

_ And I shouldn't be hanging with you _

Riven mirrors her shrug and she sighs.

"Alright. Maybe I came here to talk to you."

The sun has almost vanished behind Alfea's walls now. He stays quiet.

"What is up with you lately? You're brooding and irritatingly snarky."

That comment gets a laugh out of him, "have you met me?"

Musa rolls her eyes.

"Fine. Even more so than usual. Come on. I thought we were friends."

There it is.  _ Friends _ . The root of the problem. It is typical really, half of the students would jump at the opportunity to be with Riven and he goes and falls for the one girl who wants to be friends. The one girl he can't have.

_ No I don't care 'bout what they say _

_ That don't mean nothing to me _

_ Nobody can do what you do _

"I don't want to be your friend, Musa", his voice is tired, completely without the usual edge of an insult but she jerks as if he hit her anyway.

"Wow, nice as always, Riv. I can't believe I was actually worried about you."

With that she scrambles to her feet but before she can even take a step his hand grabs hold of her wrist, pulling her back down again until she sits on the grass, closer than before.

"I can control it now, most of the time", Musa says quietly, "if you are still worried about that."

Riven sighs. Of course she would think that.

"Do it", he says, "come on. One time permission, only valid today."

But his joke falls flat as she turns to him, confusion evident on her face.

"What is going on with you tonight?"

"You want to know why I've been different right? What the hell is happening with me? Well, you need to look for yourself because I sure as fuck don't know! Come on! Do it!"

And as if his outburst is the last incentive she needs, her eyes glow up and the telltale humming of her powers fills the air.

For a while they just stare each other in the eyes, green and purple everything they see, then Musa's eyes turn brown again. But she doesn't look away. Instead she reaches up with her free hand (the other still in Riven's tight grip, as if he is afraid she will leave after all), cupping his cheek before she whispers: "there's a storm inside your head. Let me help you calm it down."

And her kiss takes him so much higher than drugs ever could.

_ You take me even higher than I have ever been _

_ I'm moving to your rhythm, oh, I feel it in my skin _

_ We're never getting sober, we're always letting go _

_ Still moving to your rhythm, it's the only thing we know _

_ It's the only thing we know _

_ And I don't ever want to come back down _


End file.
